Sequel to Ignored, when the hair falls
by Endless enders
Summary: What happens when Neji finds him self questioning how he feels about Tenten after he talks with Lee and thinks Tenten loves him like a brother? Sequel to 'Ignored' This is Naruto SD or Rock lee and his ninja pals style btw! NEJITEN


**Neji's POV:**

It had been a week since the drama with Masami, something Tenten told me had me thinking everyday, I don't understand what she means. "Hello Neji!" Lee said with a smile. "Hey Lee..." I said as I looked at him.

"Is something the matter Neji, you seem down" Lee said. I shrugged. "Tenten told me something a week ago and I don't understand what she means..." I said as I looked at the ground. "What did she say to you?" Lee asked. "Remember when we had that group hug and she said she loved us?" I asked. "Yes of course, why?" Lee asked. "Well, she whispered to me that she loves me in a different way, I don't know what way she was talking about" I said.

"It is obvious I, think about it, if she loves me as a friend, she loves you as a brother!" Lee said with a smile. I suddenly felt weird inside. "A brother?" I asked. "Of course, Tenten and you are so close, it is clear she loves you as more than a friend" Lee said with a thumbs up. For some reason I couldn't accept that. We saw Tenten walking over to us. "Hey guys, what's up?" Tenten asked with a smile. I gave her a serious look. "Tenten, we need to talk, alone" I said. Lee raised an eye brow but left. "What's up Neji?" Tenten asked. "A week ago when we hugged, you said something about loving me a different way, I finally understand what you meant" I said with a frown.

I saw Tenten's cheeks redden, maybe shes sick or something. "You do?" She asked. "Yes, and I can't accept it, I don't know why, I just can't" I said as I looked down. "Oh... well... I'm s-sorry then... I-I didn't mean to make things weird between us..." Tenten said, her voice was cracking. I looked up and raised an eye brow, she had tears in her eyes. 'Why is she crying, what did I say!?' I thought. "Why are you crying, look, I'm sorry but I just can't love you like a brother!" I said sadly. she suddenly looked frozen, she stared at me. "Did you just say brother?" She asked. "Well yea, you said you didn't love me as a friend so I talked to Lee and he said you love me like a brother" I explained.

She suddenly looked mad, she took out her fan. "Where. is. Lee?" She asked in a deadly tone. I gulped. "Um, he's in the forest..." I said. She stormed off into the forest, a couple minutes later I heard loud screams from Lee of in the forest. 'Was it something I said?' I thought. when Tenten came back, she looked calmer, she then grabbed me by my shoulders. My cheeks fell warm as her face got closer to mine. "I will never love you like a brother, what we have is so much more" She whispered, it sent chills up and down my spine. She backed up and smiled, she grabbed my hand. "Lets go get Lee's corps!" Tenten said with a smile as she dragged me to where she sent Lee flying. 'What is this feeling?... relief, happiness, could it be love?...' I thought, my cheeks heated up as I looked at Tenten (Who was still dragging him). 'No, I can not love my own team mate like _that_ it's to weird' I thought. I looked at her again, she was smiling. 'This would be so much easier if she didn't look so beautiful, I wonder what she looks like with her hair down, I bet her hair is soft...dammit Neji stop being a pervert!' I yelled at myself.

"Neji are you ok?" Tenten asked. I stared at her. "You zoned out" She added. "Sorry" I said. "Hey Tenten, I was wondering... what do you look like with your hair down?" I asked, my cheeks felt very warm. Her cheeks looked red to, she must be getting a cold. "Uh, I mean, I guess I could maybe show you... but just cause were alone" Tenten said as she put her hand up to her hair bands. She slowly took out the hair bands and her hair fell down, it was long, brown and gorgeous. I was blushing madly. 'She is even more beautiful with her hair down!' I thought. "Well?" She asked, she was looking at the ground. "Um...you look..." I said. 'HOT, BEAUTIFUL, GORGEOUS, PRETTY, AMAZING AND LOVELY!' I screamed in my head. "You look nice" I said in a calm tone. 'YOU IDIOT!' I yelled in my head. she looked upset. "Just nice?" She asked. "No... more than nice... you look... LEE!" I shouted.

Lee was coming over. "Lee?" She asked. "Lee is coming!" I said. she gasped and quickly put her hair in buns again. 'Even with her hair up, shes so beautiful' I thought. "Tenten... why..." Lee asked. "Sorry Lee, I was just upset" She said with a smile. "Tenten I need to tell you something" I said. "What is it?" She asked. "I...I l-" I started but Lee cut me off. "Guys, we must meet with Gai-sensei and train, come on!" Lee yelled as he grabbed Tenten's hand, then mine and started dragging us. 'Someday, I will tell her how I feel...' I thought. 'Until then, I will enjoy her smile' I thought, then I smiled at her, she smiled back and we went of to train.

 **Someone wanted a sequel, well you got it, and there will also be one more after this to end the story, until then, see yea :)**


End file.
